Prohibido suicidarse en primavera
by Ariel Alatriste
Summary: Dean está dispuesto a morir, sólo para que Cas pueda volver a ver la primavera de nuevo y sentir el sol... Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo "Destiel" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers".


**Ningún personaje es mío, sólo me divierto escribiendo y no gano nada**

**El título es por una obra de Casona que me gusta muchísimo, y así.**

* * *

¿Hacía cuanto no sentía el sol en la piel?, era mejor cazar de noche, tal vez por eso últimamente tenía la piel más pálida que un muerto…y porque dormía poco y mal, comía apenas y en su mente imágenes horribles daban vueltas y vueltas.

"Gajes del oficio" pensó Dean, amargamente.

Castiel y Sam lo tenían vigilado todo el tiempo, no los culpaba, él mismo sentía que estaba cambiando, no sabía si para bien o para mal, ¿cuál era la maldita diferencia?, a esas alturas de su vida ya le daba igual.

Observó con atención los vellos rubios de su brazo, parecían transparentes con el sol, sintió que se le tostaba la piel, no era una sensación desagradable, podría tomar algo de color que buena falta le hacía.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó Cas.

Dean levantó la vista, había estado esperando en el impala mientras Cas hacía las compras, su amigo parecía diferente, más viejo tal vez, pero sus ojos azules jamás envejecerían, lucían tan limpios con el sol que Dean sintió algo en el fondo del estómago, una especie de revoloteo, la sensación de calor en su brazo se extendió por todo su cuerpo cuando Castiel sonrió.

- ¿Dean?- llamó Cas - ¿Pasa algo?-

- No, sólo pensaba que… -

- ¿Qué?-

- No sé, hace tiempo que no salía de día, por más raro que suene-

- Se caza mejor de noche- respondió Castiel.

- Sí- dijo el Winchester, sonriendo – has aprendido mucho, Cas-

- Supongo…-

- ¿Recuerdas cuando estuviste más loco que una cabra?, me hablabas de la ruta de las flores y perseguir abejas-

- Ya lo dijiste, estaba loco-

- Parecías más feliz- dijo Dean.

- Mejor regresemos- dijo Castiel- Sam está esperando-

Castiel subió al impala y Dean entendió que había dicho demasiado, bueno, él siempre decía demasiado, pero últimamente le pasaba muy seguido.

- ¿Te arrepientes?- preguntó Dean, bajando un poco la velocidad.

- ¿De qué?-

- De haberme sacado del infierno- contestó el Winchester.

- Fueron las órdenes que recibí y yo…-

- No te pregunté eso- insistió Dean, estacionando el auto.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

- La verdad-

- Dean…-

- Castiel, lo siento- siguió Dean – te dije que nosotros tres siempre hemos sido suficiente y de verdad lo creo, sé que podremos solucionarlo todo y volverás a casa, pero…no sé si quiero dejarte ir-

- Dean, yo…-

- No, espera- suspiró Dean – últimamente he pensado que…bueno, sé que mi vida terminará trágicamente, sólo espero lograr alejar a Sammy de esto, pero también me he preguntado, ¿qué será de ti si yo muero?, no me malentiendas, sé de lo que eres capaz, pero recuerdo cuando perseguías abejas y te interesaban sólo los insectos, recuerdo lo feliz que te veías, entonces era primavera y…-

- Lo más seguro es que no sobreviva hasta la próxima primavera- dijo Castiel, sonriendo dulcemente – pero estoy preparado-

- Yo no- dijo Dean – yo quiero que vivas, que disfrutes del sol y las flores, y si para eso tengo que morir…-

- Te lo dije una vez- habló Castiel, tomando la mano de Dean – tú y yo compartimos un lazo muy profundo…sé que quieres que viva y estás dispuesto a sacrificarte por Sam y por mí, pero yo no quiero vivir sin ti, no quiero ver otro día si no estás tú, mucho menos otra primavera-

- Qué cursi eres, Cas- comentó Dean, sonriendo, aunque sin soltar la mano de Catsiel – ¿si tú saltas yo salto?, ¿algo así?-

- No sé qué tiene que ver Titanic con todo este asunto…-

- Cállate, Cas-

Fue la primera vez que besó a Castiel, fue un beso torpe, apenas aplastó sus labios sobre los del ángel, Cas quedó impresionadísimo, pero sólo fueron unos segundos antes de que reaccionara y reclamara los labios de Dean otra vez.

La lengua de Dean dibujó el contorno de sus labios, Castiel suspiró dentro del beso, tirando de la camisa de Dean para acercarlo más, el Winchester se las arregló para acomodarse a horcajadas sobre él, Castiel se quedó sin aliento cuando Dean tiró de su cabello, al tiempo que clavaba su mirada verde sobre la suya.

Se quedaron unos segundos así, el cazador casi podía jurar que los ojos de Castiel eran un pedazo del cielo, estaba esperando ver flotar una nube en esos ojos cuando los labios de Cas lo atacaron de nuevo.

Sus respiraciones se mezclaron junto con las caricias y los jadeos, Dean parecía dispuesto a devorar al ángel, y Castiel se hubiera dejado de buena gana, pero el celular del Winchester comenzó a sonar, rompiendo por completo la atmósfera.

- Sí, Sammy, ya vamos- gruñó Dean al teléfono – nos detuvimos un momento, algo del auto, nada serio, ya casi llegamos, adiós-

Dean tomó el volante y volvieron a la carretera, Castiel estaba tratando de recuperar el aliento, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas, debía pensar en otra cosa para despejarse y de paso desaparecer la erección que le apretaba los pantalones.

El paisaje tan verde lo hizo recordar esos días de observar insectos y flores, en verdad había sido muy feliz, el mundo estaba lleno de cosas hermosas, entendía por qué su padre amaba tanto esa creación, era afortunado, sus hermanos no podían verlo, es decir, lo que él veía cuando sus ojos encontraban la sonrisa de Dean Winchester, cuando lo tenía cerca y percibía su aroma a cerveza, comida rápida y grasa de motor.

Y ahora la indescriptible sensación de su boca, Castiel se tocó los labios con la punta de los dedos, sentía un cosquilleo delicioso ahí donde Dean le había besado como si quisiera arrancarle el alma.

Entendió por fin, mientras veía el perfil de Dean Winchester, el verdadero valor de la vida, y se llenó de miedo.

- Dean- llamó Castiel, tomando la mano del Winchester – quiero vivir-

- Lo sé- suspiró Dean, sintiendo el leve temblor de Cas.

- Pero no quiero ver la primavera solo, ¿entiendes, Dean?, prométeme que estarás conmigo-

- Cas…-

- Promételo-

- Lo prometo- respondió Dean.


End file.
